Spike's Last Kiss~**~
by Fransesca
Summary: It's a very cute story. Spike and Willow are in love, and Spike finds a vampire worshipers cult!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


~~Spike's Last Kiss~~  
  
Spike wandered the streets late at night trying to get his head straight. So many thoughts  
went trought his mind. Sometimes we wish someone would to a run by staking. But no. He thought  
about how he and Willow have now been together for so long. Well a couple months anyway. 5 to be  
exact. But he felt that Willow was growing apart from him. He felt that Willow didn't love him as  
much anymore. Now that Oz had come back, Willow was seeing more of him. Not dating like, just small  
things like, going to movies, going to the park, going for ice cream. Spike couldn't do any of   
those things. He could go to the movies because he had no money to pay for he and Willow. I mean  
he can't get a job or nothing. He couldn't go to the park unless Willow wanted to sit next to a pile  
of dust for lunch. At least he wouldn't eat alot. And he couldn't go for ice cream because he   
dispised it! Spike kinda laughed at the thought of him not eating alot while he was a pile of dust.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Spike asked himself as he walked up and down the cold dark streets   
of sunnydale. Just then he saw some people go through a door into what seemed like a party. He only  
got a second to peer in. He had just recently got the chip out of his head and he was dying for a  
good meal. He turned and walked towards the door. He knocked on in, "To big to barge down" he thought.  
A window slid open beside the door. A man peered out.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, kinda rudely.  
  
Spike vamped out. The man looked at him and closed the window. Almost imediatly after that.  
The thick door slowly moved open. Spike took off his vampire face and walked in. When he got there,  
he noticed something kinda wierd. He saw that everyone there was dressed in black. Some had dark  
blue tops with frills and some wore capes. Spike looked around, "they worship vampires!" he thought  
as he felt his stomach grumble. He vamped out and grabbed some guy.  
  
"Who is the leader of this place?" he asked, hold the guy against the wall.  
  
"His name is Niko, he's over there with Chantella" the guy pointed over to the far right   
where a man sat on what looked like a throne of some sort. He de-vamped once again and walked   
towards him. He had to walk down a flight of stairs and a small platform When he got infront of   
him. He vamped out once again for his 3rd time today. That had to be some kind of record for him.  
Niko looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I'm hungry, can I eat someone?" Spike asked.  
  
"Finally, a vampire in our layer" Niko said "come up here for a second" Niko finished.  
Spike stepped up on the small stage that he and he was guessing Chantella were sitting.  
  
"People" Niko called out, everything became quiet. Spike looked around the room and everyone  
was looking at him. He saw all the necks off everyone there. He got extremly hungary.  
  
"We have a guest" Niko called out once again as the music died down.  
  
The crowd cheered and clapped. Niko turned to Spike.  
  
"I'll give you as many people as you want here, if you make me a vampire" Niko said smiling  
a devilish smile.  
  
"Tempting" Spike said as he looked at the crowd once again.  
  
"Well?" Niko asked, getting alittle excited, but trying not to show it. Spike looked at  
Niko and with out time to react, Spike ripped into Niko's neck. All he could hear was the crowd  
cheering him. Spike was in heaven, uhhhh, maybe not!  
  
When Niko awoke, he looked at the crowd, they began cheering and screaming.  
  
Niko called out "Now I am one". Spike was sitting in Niko's throne waiting for him to come  
to.  
  
"Well, my belly is still hungry. I'm going to go claim my prize" Spike said, getting up.  
  
"Wait, can you make more of us vampires, we now we ask alot. But the more we THE MORE  
WE CAN KILL THE SLAYER" Niko yelled. The audienced growled and hissed and the name of the slayer.  
  
"You mean Betty?" Spike asked.  
  
"I thought it was Buffy?" Niko asked.  
  
"Right what-ever, I see her all the time. I can't kill her myself now that she as Angel to  
protect her. More vampire would be more fun....." Spike said, now he was getting the devlish smile  
on his face. The thought of the slayer being brutally killed made him wanna change every one of   
them.  
  
"Can you change a few more of us?" Niko asked, getting really excited.  
  
"Bring me your 6 strongest, people" Spike said, stomach still rumbling.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow sat on her bed talking to Buffy but ocasionally driffting off with other thoughts.  
  
"Willow? Are you alive over there?" Buffy asked, trying to get Willow's attention.  
  
"What? Oh uhh, yes I would like a milkshake" Willow said, trying to understand what Buffy   
said. And snapping back into attention.  
  
"Milkshake? Hmmm, good idea maybe we should... Oh wait that's not what I asked. Willow are  
you feeling ok? You've been alittle off lately" Buffy asked, with concern for her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Willow said, trying to keep her attention on Buffy.  
  
"Well, you just said you would like a milkshake when I asked if you where alive" Buffy   
said kinda half laughing at that.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I think I'm fine. I think I need to get out and clear my head alittle thought"  
Willow said, hoping Buffy would suggested The Bronze.  
  
"Well why don't we go the The Bronze?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just what I was thinking" Willow said, getting up off her small dorm room bed. Before they  
lefted Willow grabbed her jacket and her key. She tried to make sure Buffy didn't see because   
sometimes Buffy forgot it somewhere or forgets to lock the door. But she always says she'll   
remember. And with that they left. They began to walk all the way there. Just then Willow stopped,  
she thought she heard something. Just then someone put a hand over her mouth and pulled her into  
the bushes. Buffy didn't hear anything for they didn't make any noise. Buffy didn't notice untill she   
turned around and saw 4 big vampires standing infront of her.  
  
"Uhhh, I can't fight all five of you. Can we talk?" Buffy asked trying to kick one of them  
in the stomach but her legs was grabbed by one of the others. They held her while two of them tied  
her up. After they had finished tying up her hands and feet. They carried her to their layer.  
Which if you have pieced it together so far is where Spike went as well. They carried her away,   
but they stayed in the bushes. They didn't want anyone to see them. If anyone one of her friends  
fallowed them there. They would find out there hiding spot, thier layer.  
  
"Where am I going" Buffy siad trying to see where she was. But she had a blindfold over her   
face so she couldn't see if she tried.  
  
"Shut up or we'll tape your mouth shut too" said one the bigger one of all them.  
  
"Okay" Buffy said, making a bit of a joke and whispering.  
  
"What?" said another one.  
  
"I SAID OKAY" she screamed, she couldn't help but give alittle laugh. The vampires didn't  
find it funny. They dropped her on the ground from wjere they were holding her. She fell hard on   
her back. She lost her breath for a second. The vampires pulled out a rool of duck tape and laughed.  
Buffy's eyes widen. But it only made them laugh more. They must have put 20 strips of tape over  
her mouth. Buffy got alittle upset and strugled to get out. No luck. She just had to wait to see   
what would happen. She got carried only for about a minute. She she was dropped on the ground again.  
She heard a door open. When she got carried in and the door closed behind her. The blindfold was  
taken of her. And they carried her down some stairs and to the small stage where Spike waited.  
Buffy shot him and evil look. Spike shot her the what-are-you-gonna-do-about-it look. Buffy knew  
what was going on. She was going to be killed. But just then Willow came through the door with  
a few other vampy minions. They where hurting her. Spike didn't like that.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Spike asked as the minions dropped Willow to  
the ground.  
  
"She was with the Slayer" one of them said.  
  
"I don't care if she was with the president, don't you ever touch her again" Spike said   
angrilly. Willow smiled at the thought of Spike protecting her. She felt warm and tingly.  
Spike helped her up. And he grabbed a stake.  
  
"Which one of these hurt you the most?" Spike asked Willow.  
  
"Ummmm, that one?" Willow said, guessing.  
  
Just as Willow finished, Spike took the stake and threw it into the vamps heart. His   
vampire life was short lived. Spike smiled at Willow, Willow smiled back. Spike really did love   
her. She actually meant something to him. But just then, Willow glanced at Buffy. Buffy was bleeding  
in many different spots all over her face. The tape was still on her mouth. Buffy looked painfully  
at Willow. Willow felt awfull, she couldn't see her friend like that. If it wasn't for Buffy she   
may never have met Spike. Spike walked up to Willow and looked at her right in the eyes.  
  
"Willow, I have to talk to you" he said, taking her hand and leading her to a room across  
the party floor. "Wait" said stopping, "would your like to dance first?" he asked. Willow smiled  
at him and nodded. Spike lead Willow to an empty stop on the dance floor. A slow song (you know   
the kind that depresses teens?) just came on. Spike and Willow stood close and help each other   
tight. Willow's heart was full of joy. Spike leaded to Willow's ear.  
  
"Willow, do you know why Buffy is here?" Spike asked looking up again into Willow's eyes.  
  
"No, I don't" Willow said, starting to get alittle concerned for her dare friend.  
  
"Everyone here wants her dead. This is a place where people worship vampires" Spike said  
back into Willow's ear so no one could hear him. Willow's eye's widened.  
  
"What? Spike you can't let this happen" Willow said looking deep into his eyes, trying to  
find the part of him that would listen to her and not kill his mortal enemy.  
  
"I'll do the best I can" Spike said. He really didn't want to, but he couldn't stand to see  
his Willow in pain. Ever since they got closer to each other, Spike has been calling Willow, Willow  
instead of Red. He saw that it made her happier, so he kept it up. Just for her.  
  
"I'll be right back" Spike said as the song ended. Spike kissed Willow and turned away.  
  
"I'll wait here" Willow said as she sat on a near by bench and called out to Spike. Spike  
turned around and smiled at her to tell her that he heared her. Just as Spike got out of view, a  
vampire came up to Willow. Willow began to freak. The vampire grabbed her and sink his fangs into  
her neck. Willow tried to scream for her Spike. But nothing came out when she opened her mouth.  
There was nothing she could do. She tried to struggle. But it was useless. When the vampire had  
finished, he bagan the process of turning Willow into a vampire. Just as the vampire had finished,  
he sat Willow back on the bench. At that moment Spike came back. He saw the vampire with Willow.  
Before the vampire knew what happened, Spike had broken a leg off a chair and thrusted it in the   
vampires back right towards his heart. The vampire burst into dust. Spike grabbed his Willow,  
but it was too late. She was gone, only too come back evil. He too was evil but it took him a long  
time to find it in him that he loved Willow. A sweet caring person who loved him and would do  
anything for him. Spike held Willow close and gave her, her last mortal kiss. And before he knew  
it she would awake and be imortal by his side. Just as all those thoughts went through his mind,  
he saw his Willow coming too.  
  
"Willow....." Spike said, looking at her cold pale face.  
  
"Spike...." She said.  
  
"Yes my pet?" Spike asked willing to do anything for her.  
  
".....I'm hungry" She said smiling at him and all the people around them.  
  
"There Happymales on legs, go help yourself" Spike said, smiling at his pale Willow.  
Spike knew he shouldn't go up to Buffy, but for the sake of his Willow, he must tell Buffy.  
Spike walked through the crowd and turned just in time to see Willow bite into some guys neck.  
When he finally made it to the stage where Buffy was laying on the ground, he slowly walked up  
to her. he nelt down beside her, leaned over and whispered in her ear "Somethings wrong with   
Willow" he said. He ripped the tape off of Bufy's mouth.  
  
"Owwwwwwww" Buffy screamed. No one seemed to care.  
  
"Something is wrong with Willow" Spike said again to Buffy.  
  
"What, what happened is she okay?" Buffy asked, forgetting about her pain and thinking about   
Willow and what could be wrong.   
  
"Willow........she's.........a vampire" Spike said, Spiek had gone through alot of pain  
being a vampire. He did not want Willow to feel it too.  
  
"What did you do?" Buffy said getting really angry, she thought it was Spike that did it.  
  
"I didn't do it" Spike said.  
  
"You didn't did you?" Buffy said, seeing the hurt look on Spike's face.  
  
"No I didn't" Spike said. Just then Willow came up behind him.  
  
"Hi Spikey" Willow said, smiling her smile. At least that didn't change.  
  
"Willow" Buffy said, seeing her close friend in full vampire form.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy and changed back into to human form. Buffy smiled at her.  
  
"My god Buffy, are you okay?" Willow asked, not sounding evil at all.   
  
"Willow I'm fine, you're not evil" Buffy said, very happy to see her friend was not going  
to kill her the first chance she got. But also happy to see her friend, just her friend.  
  
"No, I'm not evil, Spike's kiss was a sign of love, so I got to keep part of my soul. But  
I still have a thing to kill" Willow said, looking at all the - as Spike put it- Happymales on legs.  
  
Buffy lost alittle bit of her happiness. But then Spike looked seriously at Buffy.  
  
"We're going to get out of here" Spike said "and you'll live to tell about it" Spike  
smiled his smile at Buffy.  
  
"I thought you hated me" Buffy said, alittle confused at Spike's nice gesture.  
  
"You are Willow's friend, I could stand to see the hurt look on Willow's face if anything  
ever happened to you. Plus, any friend of Willow's is a friend of mine" Spike said, turning to face  
Willow again. Spike thought for a minute. "I have a plan"  
  
"That's crazy, I'm not going to let either of you bite me" Buffy said, kinda loudly.  
  
"Shhhh, Willow or I will bite you to make it look like we killed you. Then we can carry you  
out and get you fixed up" Spike said. His crazy plan just might work. Buffy looked slowly at him and   
nodded in pain. The Slayer herself getting help from a vampire she hated.  
  
Spike looked at Niko and said "It's time".  
  
Niko smiled and said "Everyone, it is time to witness the full power of vampires, Spike   
here is now going to kill the Slayer!".  
  
Everyone cheered. Spike leaned over and smiled at Buffy. Buffy forced a painful smile   
back. Spike leaned closer to Buffy's neck, he knew he would probably regret not killing her right   
when he had the chance. But he did for Willow's sake. Willow was alittle jelous because Spike  
was so close to Buffy. She knew it was only a cover up though. Willow smiled. Niko smiled as he  
saw Spike "killing" Buffy. Buffy put up a good show and made her arms go limp. She played dead   
very well. When Spike finished, he bit his lip hard to draw blood so it looked like he really   
had killed her. Spike looked up and the crowd cheered. Screams of joy came from all over. Spike picked  
up Buffy and carried her to the door. Willow right at his heals.  
  
Niko looked at them "Wait, the ceremony ends with the complete staking of the Slayer to  
show her how she likes it".  
  
Spike looked quickly at Willow and dropped Buffy to her feet.   
  
"Run!" Willow said heading for the door. The whole vampire-wannabe crew right behind them.  
They ran fast as they could. They ran towards the Bronze, hopping to lose the crowd there. They ran in  
the front door and ran right out the back. No one fallowed them, execpted Niko.  
  
"Well, I thought you were tough" Niko said, turning into a vampire.  
  
Spike looked at him. "You are still a young and stupid vampire. I was at Woodstock ya know.  
I killed one of them flower people".  
  
Niko looked onfused for a second. Then Willow, always prepared with a stake, began to   
move around Niko. Niko didn't notice. Willow pulled out the stake and had it ready, she lifted it   
above her head ready to thrust it in his heart. Just then Niko turned around and grabbed the stake.  
Willow jumped back, Niko grabbed the stake from Willow and thrusted it in her chest. Willow fell to  
the ground. Spike rushed to her. And when Niko turned around, Buffy flung a stake into his heart.  
And she always had a comeback ready for slaying.  
  
"Oh, and the hearts on the other side stupid" Buffy said ponting to Willow who pulled the   
stake and threw it to the side, and turned just in time to see Niko turn to dust. Willow smiled  
at Spike. They leaned towards each other. Just as they were about to kiss Buffy cleared her throat.  
  
"Ok, sorry to interupt. But I need to say something to you Spike" Buffy said, looking at  
him seriously.   
  
Spike looked at Buffy "Yea?".  
  
"Thank you, I mean, you save me from being turned into a vampire. Even after all the shit  
you put up with from me" Buffy said, smiling at Spike. Spike smiled back. Then he and Willow got  
to have there kiss. Buffy stood there, smiling, her best friend was a vampire, but she was happy.  
Spike was wondering if there was anyway to get Willow back. His Willow. Human Willow. He was happy  
yet sad. He felt throat get sore. He held Willow close. Never wanting the moment to end.   
  
"Let's go" Willow said, looking at Spike's eye. Spike's gaze met hers. They decided to go   
see Giles. When they got there, the rest of the Scooby-Doo gang was there. They all looked at Willow,  
she was wearing her vampy face, but they could see something was wrong.  
  
"Willow?" Xander asked. Xander still cared for Willow, they had moments too.  
  
They still stared at Willow as shared her story with rest of them. After that, they all   
decided to the Bronze. As Spike and Willow walked hand in hand to the Bronze, they occationally   
glanced at each other and smiled. When they got there, Vitamin C was on stage, singing Graduation   
(friends forever). They all thought going to collage, they may had already decided which collage  
they going. Xander wasn't going. Oz, Willow and Buffy would all be together.   
  
**As we go on, we remeber   
All the times we  
Had together.  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends forever**  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY, IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE!! I HOPE YOU PEOPLE LIKED IT!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
